Cities
Cities, also known as Metropolitan Areas, are large, Combine-urban controlled communities. Each city has a Nexus and often local Resistance cells. Union forces and large walls keep cities safe from alien wildlife like antlions and non-docile headcrabs. Only major cities (Cities 1,6,8,11,15,16,17,100 and such.) contain Citadels. The rest contain only a Nexus. List of Major Cities City 1: "Located in New York, Belfast. The Combine established it as the luxurious resort for all combine loyalists that have earned the title of Golden tier loyalty, these are very rare but seeing as there are multiple cities it is sanctioned that loyalists who have reached this achievement have been given the chance to relocate to this utopia." City 2: "Located in Florence, Italy. The billboards around express the Italian language and also the construction style." City 3: "Located in Moscow, Russia." City 4: "Located in Abuja, Nigeria" City 5: "Located in Seattle, Washington. A Large populated isolated city that is left mostly in ruins and frequent antlion attacks, City 6: "Located in London, England. The Combine shelled everywhere but the Shard and the Tower of London, making the Tower of London a Loyalist Paradise and the Shard Citadel area as a regular Slum. The Rebel cell is constantly attacked by Headcrabs and Antlions." City 7: "Located in Toronto, Canada. The city is now in ruins and harsh brutal dictatorship by the combine and citizens suffer everyday from attacks by antlions or combine rule. City 8: "Located in the former capital of Tokyo, Japan. For remark is it's extensive sewer systems and tightly packed apartment complexes." City 9: "Located in Norilsk, Russia. City 9 is the most northern city in the world and the most northern city controlled by the Combine. It is incredibly remote and is comprised of mostly Soviet apartment blocks. It is so remote that there isn't even a trainstation meaning citizens being relocated have to be transported with the help of Dropships. City 9 has 1,568 civilians living there. The Nexus is located in the south-western region of City 9, the Combines forces there is small, there is 349 Civil Protection, no Gunships, 1 Dropship, 3 APC's, 1 Strider, 2 Hunter Choppers, 3 OTA patrolling the outskirts and 1 Combine Elite. The outskirts of the city are abandoned and inhabited by Resistance, and is infested with Xen creatures. The Combine installed Combine Smart Barriers around the city to protect it from Xen raids. An endemic species of Antilon lives in the area and is called the Siberian Antilon, it burrows in huge piles of snow." City 10: "Located in St. Petersburg, Russia. A large city on the Russian coast line in the west. It has a high industrial count with the biggest products daily for the combine. City 11: "Located in Wellington, New Zealand. Known for its tall apartment complexes that tower the Central District and its expression of Maori culture and language." City 12: "Located in Seoul, South Korea." City 13: "An overpopulated Eastern European metropolis located in the former city of Bratislava, Slovakia." City 14: "Located in Paris, France." City 15: "Located in Brisbane, Australia." City 16: "Located in New Delhi, India." City 17: "A rather large metropolitan area in Eastern Europe and is the most integral part of all the cities, As it has the only portal to the Combine overworld located at the top of the Citadel, located in Riga, Latvia. City 17 also houses the large districts of, District 47 and Industrial 17" City 18: "A large, yet relatively poor urban settlement located in the former city of Stockholm, Sweden." City 19: "Located in Venice, Italy. The city is half sunken and destroyed due to the war and combine destruction it's self, the population is very low with only a loyalist count. There are no OTA units in the city but only around the outskirts on large platform rigs that can protect the city. The only way to the city is by boat. City 20: "Located in Edinburgh, Scotland, The Only Northern city in the British Isles. The city has a large population with large walls protecting from wildlife, OTA units are heavily present at all times. City 21: "Located in Madrid, Spain. A poor Spanish city." City 22: "Located in Prague, Czech Republic. They city is mostly as a royal city as many combine royal guards are present all over the city. The old bridge you have to pay to go through at least $5,00 credits and old buildings of Prague are now used for a loyalist purposes. Antlion attacks aren't as frequent since the combine have installed massive thumpers around the city outskirts and daily extermination of caves and ruined parts of the city. " City 23: "Located in Mumbai, India" City 24: "Located in Geneva, Switzerland. A modest city that has large tall skyscraper structures that are half the size of the citadel that is used for apartments and military garrison use as combine patrols are heavily frequent The old buildings are being in ruins and are inhabited by resistance and head crabs. " City 25: "Located in Belgrade, Serbia." City 26: "Located in Budapest, Hungary." City 27: "Located in Auckland, New Zealand. The city is the largest city in the northern Island with a large spanning population and a larger industrial sector, The port is always busy with pre war ships from Australia and China and Japan collecting resources and rations. The Central business center is used for CWU business purposes and is replaced a lot with combine control. The sky tower is used as the citadel but updated much larger and bigger the town hall is used as a nexus and a loyalist building with hold 512 OTA units and 32 synths. City 28: "Located in Asuncion, Paraguay" City 29: "Located in Los Angeles, USA." City 30: "Located in Detroit, USA." City 31: "Located in Rome, Italy. This modest city was known to it's famous architecture and history of Italy. City 32: "Located in Thessaloniki, Greece. The city is crowded but very clean. The Hagia Sophia is the Nexus andf holds a strong Combine garrison and usually always crushes Resistance groups. City 33:"Located in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil." City 34: "Located in Pernik, Bulgaria." City 35: "Located in Hong Kong, China." City 36: "Located in Berlin, Germany." City 37: "Located in Colombo, Sri Lanka." City 38: "Located in Santa Cruz de la Sierra, Bolivia. This city is not well known to relocate unless forced to, as the amount of waste and radioactive dumping's by the combine cause the city to be very unhealthy and rations are delayed on time ether by antlion attacks on the city's train lines and industrial areas. City 39: "Located in Calcutta, India. A Poor populated city." City 40: "Located in Melbourne, Australia" City 45: "A very large and productive city in Kansas City, United States. Frequent and brutal antlion attacks have forced the local Combine Nexus to install massive thumpers within the city's walls." City 47: "Located in Houston, USA, It is a well-populated area and a very rich suburban center" City 48: "Located in Monterrey, Mexico." City 50: "Located in Lima, Peru." City 51: "Located in Port Blair, Andaman Islands, India. A royal wealthy paradise for Loyalists around the world with the Golden tier rank. Parts around the city are now barley stable due to the combine during the Seven Hour War due to it's small belligerent activity now just slums, diseases, famine and suffering for the locals. " City 55: "Located in Tallinn, Estonia. Located 20 km from City 17. It's landscape and building style is greatly similar to City 17 with Soviet style apartment building as well as 19th century buildings. As well as being a similar size to City 17. It is a very overpopulated city and has many City 17 citizens being relocated due to it being 12 miles away. City 57: "Located in Heraklion, Crete, Greece: A Wealthy loyalist City where only loyalist citizens are allowed. There is no citadel in the city but only a Nexus. The city is barely attacked by antlions as the combine cleared most of the wildlife out of the island, making it a safe city and a safe island. City 58: "Located in Bogota, Columbia. This city is the largest city in the Northern South American Region with the population booming and constant attacks from antlions caused combine forces to install thumpers around the city's walls and abandon buildings outside." City 60: "Located in Tehran, Iran" City 61: "This city is located in the Manchurian region of China formally known as Shenyang. City's skyscrapers are now used for apartments and only certain buildings for business, The population is massively huge in all areas and has a ration crisis. City 63: "Located in Memphis, United States." City 64: "Located in Vilnius, Lithuania." City 65: "Located in Sydney, Australia. A massive productive city in the world with a large population rate, Antlion attacks are rare as the sand and combine walls protect the city. City 68: "Located in the city of Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. This city is one of the most cites that will lead to US making it a grand city. It has a wealthy industry and a good population amount for the city. It connects a large Bridge over the land into the untied states to protect transport and railway from the antlions, below are the outskirts and wasteland, swamplands which now inhabit resistance, Xen Fauna and something much worse. City 69: "Located in Bucharest, Romania." City 70: "Located in Singapore" City 71: "Located in Manila, Philippines." City 72: "Located in Havana, Cuba" City 73: "Located in Buenos Aries Argentina. The only city in South America where everywhere is destroyed except the Casa Rosada making it into a Nexus and a OTA Garrison, The city is heavily overpopulated as the outskirts of the city and people around Argentina rush to the city for protect as antlions attacks destroy towns and railways. City 74: "Located in Warsaw, Poland. It's one of richest and safest cities in Poland. Palace of Culture and Science wasn't touched during 7 Hour War. Now - it's half-loyalist block and half-nexus. Every sign of Polish culture (except Palace of Culture and Science) was destroyed. Metro is infested by headcrabs and other Xen creatures. Some of anti-citizens, formed group called "National Army". City has 4 sectors. Industrial one, poorest sector for poor citizens. Residental one, every citizen that has money to pay for their housing - lives there. Military one - highly guarded sector with military supplies and Nexus. And the last one - loyalist sector. Every loyalist with brown armband+ can live there. It's richest sector with exclusive shops, exclusive food rations, architecture and it's own laws. " City 75: "Located in Taipei, Taiwan" City 76: "Located in Athens, Greece. This city has a large spread scale that nearly covers up the southern part of Attica (Region of Greece) The combine made the island antlion free the best they can with large scale bridges that lead to main land Greece with capable of a train running through as well as a road. The acropolis of Athens is used for an advisor palace with unextendible gods as well as unimaginable, the palace is heavily fortified as the outposts and walls protect it. The people of Greece sees them nearly as gods of Greece believing that they are the benefactors and the gods they promised they came and the army of synths, there guardians. The Zappeion hall is used for a loyalist paradise with multiple loyalists coming and going planting whatever they desire. The market area is now a slum and a ruined sector. The parliament sector is used as a nexus and a garrison holding 7,123 OTA and 412 Elite as well as synth units up to 1,231 in total with crab synth ,super elite soldier synth, and mortar synths as well as gunships dropships and so on, due to the advisors that are present. This city is the most favoured by the combine as it has luminous and Luxurious city with everything they need with combine control not actually brutal because every citizen is almost loyal towards them. However there is a group known as the Golden Dawn it former ideologies consist of a neo-Nazi group but now changed as the only faction in Greece that is a rebel political group, there head quarters are unknown at this stage. City 77: "Located in Belo Horizonte, Brazil, A modest city but with a high population rate." City 78: "Located in Manchester, England." City 79: "Located in Chelyabinsk, Russia. It is quite isolated and is the closest city to City 9." City 80: Located in Cork, Ireland. City 81: "Located in Ho Chi Mihn City, Vietnam City 82: Located in Tel Aviv, Israel. City 83: "Located in Messina, Italy. This is known Due to it's Italian architectural style and housing." City 84: "Located in San Juan, Puerto Rico.'' City 85: "Located in Bangkok, Thailand." City 86: Located in Helsinki, Finland. City 87: "Located in Sao Paulo, Brazil. A extremely populated and large but poor urban city. City 88: Located in Oslo, Norway. City 89: "Located in Libreville, Gabon. The largest prosperous city on the west coast of Africa." City 90: Located in Copenhagen, Denmark. City 92: Located in Reykjavik,Iceland. City 94: ''Located in Kuala Lumpia, Malaysia" City 95: "Located in Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan, The city population and it's industry are heavily low making it the one of the poorest cities in the central Asian region with the population just 1,212 and combine control is also brutal. City 96: "Located in Kiev, Ukraine." City 97: "Located in Algiers, Algeria. A large but poor city that's over taken by sand and suffering. City 98: "Located in Montevideo, Uruguay." City 99: "Located in Vienna, Austria. It is very overpopulated and is suffering from frequent antilon attacks due to the area being infested with Xen." City 100: "Located in Osaka, Japan. It is located around 20 km from City 8 (Tokyo)." City 101: "Located in Chicago, United States, A clean and proud grand city for citizens around America and one of the successful. City 104: "Located in Beijing, The hearts of the former capital of China is now in ruins and devastation as the combine destroyed everything thing in it's path. Tiananmen square is now a large combine OTA Garrison and a Nexus holding up to 3,412 CP , 6,123 OTA Units, one Advisor is also present somewhere in the Garrison but is only known to a few combine units. The city is now filled with tight apartment complexes similar to city 8 but with a Mandarin Language and it's tight apartment complexes. The Great wall of china connects as a giant transport system within the walls for railway to City 111 Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia due to the antlion attacks and wildlife. City 106: "Located in Vancouver, Canada. It has the lowest human population in any other cities and the furthest to even try to relocate. The population in Vancouver is just 5,400 and daily work is always delayed due to the lack of equipment and activity from the population. Parts of the city are also abandoned due to frequent antlion attacks." City 108: "located in Honolulu, Hawaii, United States. The city was bombarded everywhere except the First Hawaiian Center ( Building ) this is used for the C W U Center HQ and for business purposes , it has the largest food ration network in the world collecting at least more than 7,500 or half a day using advanced combine technology to detect and collect as many fish as possible. The rationing is then shipped to the Western Coast of the United States or to the Pacific Cities. City 107: "Located in Saratov, Russia. The city has heavily fortified walls to protect them from antlion attacks the city Is a large industrial city that only holds 2 districts industrial district and the loyalist district which is really small. City 109: "Located in Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky Russia. This city is the furthest city in the Eastern World (Asia) This city is constantly destroyed by heavy storms and winds of snow that batter the houses ripping them apart. The citadel is barely even visible in these storms shows that the combine have less of an advantage to see below. However the city is shelled a lot in the rebel cells as zombies and head crabs now infest the rebel area making rebel hostility very low." City 110: "Located in San Francisco, United States. The city is one of the most unsuccessful cites as the combine has failed to protect and building city walls. The golden Gate bridge is rebuilt and as a gate way for the combine for there teleportation for railway and transport to other parts of the world and maybe to the overworld. City: 111: "Around the former capital of Mongolia in Ulaanbaatar, The city is dry all the time as the combine drained every lake and reservoir they could find in Mongolia making water rare around the city, It has a great wall that will lead to City 104 but it is extremely expensive and barley any trains run back that are passenger mostly cargo transport. City: 112: "Located around the city of Almaty, Kazakhstan, They frequent productive city is used mostly half loyalist, half productive. Most CWU jobs are present here as the time. Rebel cells are very large making it the largest rebel cell in central Asia ready and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. City 113: "Located in Boston, Untied States. The city is well known for it's history and culture of the United States therefore making the only city in the United States respected and still intact around most parts, however old history objects like the USS constitution and other history objects destroyed ether by the SHW or when the Citadel appeared. But the Boston Public Garden is only accessed to Loyalists. City 114: "Located in Strasbourg, France. This city is one of the largest most populated cities in the border of France into Germany. The station is the gate way into Germany as combine CP and OTA units patrol with frequent double checkpoints and citizen MUST always have ID on them if they do not they could be dealing with a heavy penalty or worse killed. The cathedral is used as a combine Nexus and a head crab shelling gun from the back. The old town is used as a loyalist center with the buildings repaired and new nearly every building is new expect for the bridge and the castle. City 115: " Located in Baltimore, Untied States. This city is one of the populated cities on the East coast making it close to the Open Ocean waters. however on most parts of the city contain masses amounts of waste and destroyed buildings as the combine devastated almost everywhere around the city but the East side near the docks. City 118: "Located in Pyongyang, North Korea. The city is the exact same as many other cities, a normal slum destroyed by the Combine, except there is lots of North Korean propaganda, the city is still heavily strict due to the fact that the City Administrator is Kim Jong Un's son. City 119: "Located in Oklahoma city, This is a well productive city in the united States with a medium sized population and a good place to relocate however the antlion attacks are quite frequent. City 120: "Located in Christchurch, New Zealand. The city is very poor and in ruins, many areas of the city are long since been abandoned. This is because the city was shelled into oblivion during the Seven Hour War. City 121: "Located in Indianapolis, United States. This city is the biggest industrial city in the America. It has the highest productivity rate and a high population. Antlion attacks are not frequent but giant walls are installed to make sure nothing get in. It also has the largest OTA infantry units at around 3,912 protecting the city at all costs. This is one of the successful cities in the world. City 122: "Located in Milwaukee United States, A large cold harsh place that is an unsuccessful city which everyday day is attacked by antlions and wildlife, combine control is harsh and brutal and the population isn't so large. City 123: Located in Jerusalem, Israeli. A trusted world grand city where the hearts of Humanity lie also known as a Jewtopia due to the massive amount of culture and region in the city that the population is way too much for the combine to brain wash out nearly every person in the city has a Jewish reputation. City 124: "Located In Arkhangelsk, Russia. This city is a swampy land as most cities are sinking into the muddy ground and looks like a medieval era set. As the city is in ruins and bandits swarm the streets, it is like a chaotic city as the combine only settled in a small area in the center making it a citizen slum and the nexus the only combine station with 32 OTA units and 2 Elite OTA units. Category:Citizen Life Category:Civil Protection Category:Combine Category:Citizen Life Category:Civil Protection Category:Combine